


Hazel Eyes

by Trash_is_whatIam



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Could be a cute series if you guys want if anyone actually reads it, First Kisses, First fic please be nice, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, he stutters. It’s cute., its really cute please read it, let me know how I did please, revenge Frank, revenge Gerard - Freeform, shy frank, super gay, they’re at a bar that’s the worst that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_is_whatIam/pseuds/Trash_is_whatIam
Summary: Gerard looks back in how he met his boyfriend, and how that night was the best of his life.It’s cute I promise but it’s my first fic please let me know how I did but don’t hate on me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee. I think I wanna do requests for one shots so if you like my writing style let me know and maybe leave a request? It’s fine if you don’t though. Love to anyone who reads it!





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic, and I wanna know what you guys think of it, if anyone actually reads it! I wanna do requests, I think, so if you like my style drop me a request I guess. I’ll write almost anything. I’ll let you know if I choose your request if you do it. Love to everyone (lol anyone, really. No ones gonna read this) who reads!

Gerard wakes up slowly, struggling as his mind boots up like an old computer. He struggles for a moment, wondering what woke him, then smiles.

Laying on his stomach, he rubs his face against a pillow to rid himself of any drool, groaning, and he feels the gentle fingers on his bare back freeze, then quickly draw away. 

“I’m so s-sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up!” The voice next to him - clear, sweet, masculine - says, tone hushed. 

“S’okay,” Gerard mumbles, voice thick, husky with sleep. He clears his throat before he attempts to talk again, even though it doesn’t do him any good. “It felt really good.”

He hesitated a moment, then nuzzles back into the pillow and mumbles a soft, “keep going?”

There’s a second before he hears a quiet “yeah,” and then he feels a gentle touch on his spine, fingertips ghosting across bare skin, tracing unseen shapes, or maybe words. 

Not that Gerard cares  what  it is. He’s too busy focusing on the touch’s actual path - how those fingers drift gently down, then back up the knobs of his spine to the back of his neck, blunt fingernails pausing to dig and scratch slightly into his skin (Gerard makes a sweet, pleased sound at the touch and shifts his head to the side in invitation, which is ignored, not that he minds too much.), before ghosting slowly over his broad shoulder, before moving back down to trace his shoulder blades. 

They stay like that for a while - Gerard nearly dozes back off under the relaxing touch - before he stretches, groaning again as his muscles stretch. He relaxes back into the bed, then turns his head, offering the man beside him a sleepy smile and meets warm, caring hazel eyes. 

The very same hazel eyes that had drawn Gerard to him in the first place. 

—————————

The bar was dim, the bass-amplifies sound of some hit pop song blasting from the speakers closer to the dance floor. The lighting pulsed in time to the beat, a steady pound of red light illuminating the dancers for seconds at a time. 

Gerard waved to the bartender from his stool, tipping his glass slightly as though to prove it was empty. He gets waved away as the bartender continued to serve other customers, but the 20 dollar bill Gerard waved next pulled him back, full glass in hand. He slid it over to gerard and pocketed the cash as the stool next to gerard shifted and squeaked, signaling a new arrival. 

Gerard’s eyes flickered to the side, taking in the man seated next to him as he talked to the bartender. 

‘ He’s pretty,’  Gerard thought - shaggy black hair partially shaved to the side, a large black hoodie draped over a slim frame, and ripped black skinny jeans so tight they had to have been painted on. 

‘He’s so short, too,’  he couldn’t help but notice, amused, as the man kicks his Vans-clad feet lightly against the rail beneath his own stool. 

‘And  tattooed .’ His eyes alight on the scorpion on his neck, the other tattoos that disappear under his hoodie. 

It’s only when he noticed the man toying with the sleeves of his hoodie that he realized he was staring. Blushing at the realization, he turnd back to his drink, quickly downing it. To his surprise, it was quickly replaced,and when he looked at the bartender questioningly, he shrugged. 

“The blond on the end payed for it,” he looked so tired, absentmindedly wiping glasses as he spoke. 

“What?”

The bartender sighed, then pointed to the far end of the bar. 

When gerard turned, looking past the gorgeous man in the hoodie, he was shocked to find not just one woman, but 8 all staring in his direction, all of whom burst into giggles when Gerard held up his new drink and raised an eyebrow. 

“Quite the ladies man, huh?” Gerard jumped, nearly dropping the glass, surprised that the man next to him had spoken. He turned to Gerard, a small smile tugging at his lips, and looked up, eyes meeting Gerard’s just for a moment before focusing on his hands once more. 

But that’s all it took for Gerard’s heart to stop - a quick glimpse of warm hazel eyes, gorgeous and vibrant even in the terrible lighting of the bar. His heart picked back up after a moment, twice as fast as before, and he swallowed hard. 

He blinked once, twice, a third time, lost for a second, then took a sip of his drink and managed to say, “too bad she’s not my type.” He hesitated, then said, “I’m Gerard.”

The man looked up at him again -  ‘fucking Christ his  eyes’  \- introduced himself as Frank, then turned to look toward the group of women. 

“I dunno, Gerard,” the man - Frank - mumbled, “she’s super pretty, I think.”

‘ The pretty ones are always fucking straight!’

Gerard shrugged, taking a sip of his drink to mask his disappointment, and finally just said, “still not my type.”

Maybe it was something in the way frank looked up, or maybe gerard had more to drink than he’d thought, but when frank questioned in a quiet voice, “what’s your type then,” Gerard could swear there was a hint of interest there in those deep hazel eyes. 

‘He’s just curious,’  he told himself.  ‘Just being nice.’

“Male,” he said bluntly, watching a heated blush come rushing up Frank’s face as he processed the single word. Frank turned back to his drink quickly, pressing his sleeve-covered hand to his cheeks as though to hide them. Gerard sighed, muttered a rough “have a go at her if she’s your type though, man,” and downed the rest of his drink in one go, standing to leave. 

But before he could reach for the money to pay for his drinks, warm fingers circled his wrist, and he froze. “Wait.”

Gerard turns back to look at Frank, heart picking up hopefully even as Frank dropped his hands and looked away, smoothing over his thighs nervously. 

“M-maybe... could you st-st-stay?” 

‘ Holy fuck he stutters too. That’s it, holy motherfuck, that’s the cutest shit ever.’

“I mean -“ Frank quickly attempted to backpedal, flailing for words before sighing and stuttering out a soft, “she’s, uh, n-not my type, either.”

That’s really all it took for Gerard to sit back down, giving Frank a small smile as he did. 

He was clearly nervous, clearly new at this, at something, whether it was drinking out or striking up a conversation or maybe even meeting someone he’s interested in. Gerard wanted to make him comfortable with him. So he smiled wider and kicked his feet up onto the foot rest under Frank’s seat, turning his stool until their knees collided lightly. “Hi.”

And it must have worked, at least a little, because Frank giggled sweetly, meeting his eyes and saying hello back. 

Frank smiled at him, reaching for his drink, and in the dim light Gerard caught a flash of color across his knuckles, just peaking out of his sleeves. Without a thought, Gerard had reached over to grab Franks hands and still them, curiosity surging through him. But the bartender appeared, holding a napkin gingerly by the corner with a sour expression, and Gerard had quickly pressed his hands safely to the bar top instead. 

“The blond,” the bartender had said in explanation, dropping the napkin in front of Gerard and stalking off. 

Gerard picked it up, quickly dropping it when his fingers touched something sticky. Wiping his hand on his jeans with a mildly grossed out expression, he had flipped the napkin carefully by the corner with his free hand. He was hyper aware of Frank leaning closer, breath warm against the back of his neck as he steadied himself with a hand on the back of Gerard’s stool. 

“What’s it say?” Frank asked. 

“Dunno..” Gerard said back, flipping the napkin over and tilting it slightly so the both of them can see. 

Hey cutie, hope you enjoyed the drink! Here’s my number, call me if you’re looking for some fun!! XO

At the bottom was a phone number and name, below that, a smudged red lipstick stain.  ‘That must be what was so goddamn sticky.’

He pulled back with a sigh, and heard Frank laugh loudly. “Any straight male would die to be in your place right now, you know,” he said, still chuckling. 

“Good thing I’m not straight then,” he muttered at the shorter man, but smiled when he realized he had made Frank laugh harder. 

Sighing once more, Gerard searches his jacket pockets, patting them down until he produced a pen from their depths. He clicked it absentmindedly for a moment, lost in thought as he tried to figure out what to say and not hurt the woman’s feelings. 

He felt Frank shift beside him, saw the flash of his hands as he started to play with his now empty glass, and finally started to scribble in the paper, turning his body slightly to shield his words from Frank. 

Thank you for the drink, but I can’t accept it. I’m gay, and interested in the man next to me. I’m sorry for wasting you time, and I’ll gladly repay you for the drink. 

He quickly folded the napkin back up, aware of frank craning his neck in an attempt to see his writing. 

“Wait I didn’t see what di-“ 

“That’s the point now hush.”

He turned to look at Frank as he’d said it and was beyond pleased when Frank started to blush vibrantly, clearly taken aback by Gerard’s firm tone. But he ducked his head, too, with a pleased smile, so Gerard knew he didn’t mind it at all. 

Gerard fished some cash out of his pocket, waving the bartender back over to them. 

But the bartender was clearly done with it all. “Do I look like fucking Cupid?? Or a fucking mailbox?? Take it to her your goddamn self, I just serve the fucking drinks!” With that, he had slammed the glass he had in hand onto the bar top before sighing and moving to fill it. 

“No look, please-“ 

“Do not fucking call me back over here until you need a new drink, got it?”

Gerard shared a look with Frank, who just grinned and muffled a laugh in his own shoulder at Gerard’s panicky expression. 

“Goddamnit yeah, yeah okay.” 

But the bartender had already left. 

Gerard sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Fuck.”

“Damn. I thought bartenders were supposed to be all romantic at heart and shit, not asshole type people.”

Gerard laughed, looking up to smile at frank, who smiled back. “Yeah, I did, too.”

‘Fucking Christ I can’t do this. I can’t do this Ican’tdothisatallIcan’tdoth-‘

He looked at Frank, who had already looked away again, fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie, and sighs. He turned to examine the exit door across the dance floor, wondering if he could make his escape. As he turned back, there was a flash of movement, and Frank was snatching the note from where it sat on the bar. Gerard lunges for it, reaching for it, too late. 

“It’s a-alright,” he says cheerfully, but a little nervously, too. “I can take it t-to her.” He clutched the napkin tightly, grinning widely. 

“What?!” Gerard reached again, but Frank held it back, giggling. “No no NO. Give it to me, Frank, this isn’t funny!”

“Nahhh, I don’t th-think s-so.” He was still stuttering, and even through his blatant panic, Gerard could feel his heart melt. How cliche. 

Of course, that disappeared when Frank started to open the note, fear and panic quickly enveloping him. 

“No Frank, goddamnit please!” And then Gerard was out of his seat, leaning over Franks small frame, now reaching with both hands. 

He only realized how close he had gotten to the other man when he felt Frank press his hand to his chest in an attempt to keep him at bay. 

He froze, blinking as he realized his nose was barely two inches from Franks. Frank, who had stopped laughing and was looking at him with those fucking eyes again, wide and warm and so so  mesmerizing. 

‘ Goddamnit he even smells good ,’ he thought, lost in the heady scent of spice and warmth that radiated off of the smaller man. 

Frank opened his mouth to speak, clearly floundering as he moved it wordlessly before shutting it once more. 

‘Move, you stupid fuck, you’re freaking him out.’ 

Gerard started to step away, spell broken as he began to apologize, a hot rush of embarrassment rushing up his neck and cheeks. Then, somehow, Frank was too close, surfing forward, pressing his mouth to Gerard’s slightly open one. 

And Gerard’s body shut down momentarily from shock, only reaching automatically for the edge of the bar to hold him up as Franks lips moved against his. But he didn’t kiss back, too shocked to even consider it. 

Frank was quick to pull away when Gerard didnt respond, quickly covering his mouth, a heated flush of embarrassment rushing his face. 

‘Holy shit he kissed me he kissed me hekissedme whaaaaaaaaat - fuCK HE KISSED ME AND I DIDNT DO ANYTHING FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCK.’

“I a-am so-so sorry! I-I had thought - uhmm I m-m-mean I thought you wanted-“ Frank’s voice, scared, pitched with embarrassment had cut through Gerard’s panic like a knife, and he was quick to focus on the other man. 

He was still fumbling for words, still spewing apologies, but he was also searching his pockets, pulling out a few folded bills and tossing them onto the bar with shaking hands. 

“Frank, wait, I -“

“- I swear I d-didn’t mean to, I just th-th-thought-“ He was out of his seat by then eyes fixed to the floor as he tried to step around Gerard. 

“Frank please wait!” Gerard, without a thought, had grabbed the mans wrist, pulling him back towards the bar. 

Frank turned half way, still muttering broken apologies as he attempted to pull his wrist free of his grasp. 

But Gerard’s fingers had tightened, and with his free hand he’d tilted Frank’s head up, pressing just under his jaw with the tips of his fingers. 

Frank’s words faltered, then stopped as he looked up at him with those sweet hazel eyes. Gerard can now see the sadness in them, mingling with tears, threatening to overflow with embarrassment, and he felt his heart break a little for this sweet, kind man he’d only just met. 

“I’m so s-sorry I -“

“Shut up,” Gerard muttered, pulling frank forward by his wrist, cupping his other hand behind his head and leaning forward before his nerves could get the best of him, kissing him. 

Frank made a small, surprised sound, but quickly kissed him back, now shaking Gerard’s hold on his wrist in favor of gripping the front of his shirt, attempting to pull him closer. 

The kiss was short and sweet, Gerard pulling back to look into Frank’s eyes, grinning widely. 

“How,” Gerard began with a laugh, letting go of the other man, “did I miss the fucking  lip ring?”

Frank’s smile was impossible wide as he giggled, fingers coming up to trace his lips and the ring. “Maybe you’re j-just unbel-lievably unobservant.”

They both grinned at each other, but the raucous sound of laughter made them both turn. 

The commotion was coming from the group of women at the end of the bar, the blonde standing as she counted bills from her wallet, embarrassment and maybe even anger darkening her face as her friends laughed around her. 

“Damn,” Frank muttered, looking back at Gerard. “I guess you don’t have to give that note to her after all.” 

“I don’t even know where it went,” Gerard admitted, eyes still on the woman, worried she might somehow try and confront them. Frank sat back down as the woman all but stomped out the exit, and Gerard did too, more than grateful that the door was on the far side of the room. 

Frank smiled at him opening his mouth to talk, just as Gerard’s phone rings. 

Gerard looked around for a moment, confused by the sound, before fumbling his phone from his pocket, caller ID flashing up at him. 

“Motherfuck.”

He answered the phone, sighing. “What, Mikey?”

“Geraaaaaaard!” His brother’s voice crackled in his ear, slightly distorted through the phone. Gerard winced, pulling the phone back slightly as his brother continued to shout. 

“Do you know.. do you know where the fuck my fucking cat went?”

“What the actual fuck, dude?” Frank looked at Gerard, curiosity in his eyes, before looking down at the bar, fiddling once more with his sleeves. “No I -I don’t - why the fucking hell would  I know ?” He closed his eyes, pushing his hair from his eyes. “How drunk are you?” 

“Not a lot.” Mikey giggled, and Gerard realized that the phone wasn’t distorting Mikey’s voice, alcohol was. “I can’t find my goddamn cat, man. Can you.. you -“

Then, the sound of clattering, then retching. 

“Son of a fucking bitch,” Gerard cursed, sighing. 

“What’s wrong?” Frank looked back up at him, worried. 

He sighed, looking at Frank for a moment before cursing loudly. 

“I’ve got to go.”

He didn’t miss the disappointment in Frank’s eyes, followed by hurt. 

“I’m sorry, Frank, my brother really-“

“No,” he said, getting up, offering the taller man a saddened smile. “You don’t have t-to explain, its f-f-fine. Good luck with wha-whatever.” He looked away, eyes on his hands for a moment. 

Gerard sighed, disappointed himself. “God fucking damnit Mikey,” he said into the phone, pushing his hair back. “I fucking hate you. Give me ten minutes.” He hung up when his brother only response was more retching and a pained groan. 

“Hey, i-“ but Frank was gone. He looked around, almost wildly, before spotting him halfway across the room, attempting to walk quickly through the wall of dancers on the floor. 

“Fucking hell,” he growled, surging forward towards the writhing crowd, red lights illuminating them almost ominously. 

He managed to fight his way through the crowd, bursting out the other side and running for the door. He slammed his way through, barely even noticing the noise and temperature change as he made it outside. All he noticed is Frank, ten feet away, frantically hailing a cab, even as it pulled in his direction. 

“Wait Frank please!” He had rushed forward, even as Frank turned halfway to him, confused and weary. 

“Hey what a-are you-“ 

“Look I’m so sorry I would really rather be here but my brother is drunk as all fuck and he’s calling me to find his fucking  cat  of all things and I really need to go help him and —“ he inhaled deeply, read to continue his apology but Frank stopped him by giving him a surprised look and a small, uncertain smile. 

“I-i... that’s okay. You really don’t ha-have to explain.” He looked away, towards the cab. “It was really nice m-meet you, Gerard. Goodnight.”

He turned to get into the cab, but Gerard stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. “Wait, can I -“ he hesitated, then let the words rushed out, “can I at least give you my number please?”

The smile Frank gave him made his nervousness worth it though, as he said, too quickly, “yeah, y-yeah of course!”

Then he blushed, clearly realizing how eager he sounded, and ducked his head, mumbling a soft, “if you wanna, that’d be r-rad, I guess.” 

But gerard just grinned at his enthusiasm and pulled his phone out, watching Frank pat his pockets, looking for his own. 

“Here,” he said, handing his phone to Gerard. 

He smiled in thanks, handing Frank his, and making a contact for himself in Frank’s phone. 

When he finished, he looked at Frank, zoning out slightly as he watched the man, typing on his phone, teasing his lip ring absentmindedly with his tongue. 

Then he realized Frank was done, now looking at him in confusion. “Sorry, i - that -“ he sighed, laughing slightly. “You’re really distracting.” 

He blushed, ducking his head again. “I’m sorry.”

“No no it’s- trust me it’s fine.” He wanted to kiss him so bad, to tease Frank’s lip ring himself, but he figured he would be pushing it.  ‘Besides, you’ve gotta go help Mikey’s stupid ass.’

“Alright,” he said quietly as they returned each other’s phones. “I’ve gotta go see my brother.”

“Y-yeah, good luck with th-that,” he said, the, after a moment’s hesitation, “do you wanna sh-share a cab?” 

“He hesitated, then shook his head. “I wish, but if we do, I might not be getting out at Mikey’s.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning awkward laughter and a shove from Frank. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Okay I’m sorry!” But he laughed as he said it, as Frank covered his face, now red from laughter and embarrassment. 

“Look, kid I can’t be here all night while you flirt! Are you getting in or what?” 

They both jumped at the cab driver’s voice, loud and amused, coming from the front seat. 

“I’m sorry I’m c-coming.” He turned back to Gerard, smiling hopefully. “Text m-me, yeah?”

“Or you could text me,” Gerard reminded him, smiling in return. 

He nodded, meeting his eyes for a second, and Gerard forgot to breathe. “Yeah, i c-could do that. Goodnight, Gerard.”

Gerard, being a gentleman, offered Frank a soft “goodnight” as he shut the cab door behind him, smiling, watching the cab pull away from the curb and turn the corner before he went to go hail his own. 

As he did, his phone buzzed lightly in his pocket, and as the cab pulled up, he pulled it out, grinning when he looked at his screen. 

Frankie 

This was a lot of fun. Can we do this again sometime?

As he got into the cab, there was another buzz, and he absentmindedly gave the cabbie directions to Mikey’s as he read the next one. 

Frankie

The meeting each other part. Maybe not the drinking thing. Or maybe. I don’t care really. 

Smiling, he typed out a quick reply. Grinning as he sent it and the cab pulled away from the bar. 

That sounds really nice. I would really like to see you again, alcohol or not. 

He grinned, quickly sending one more text. 

I’ll see you soon Frankie. xoxo G

——————————————————

That had been a year ago. A year ago when Gerard had met the man next to him. After that night - turned out Mikey did not, in fact, have a cat, but was just insanely drunk. Gerard had been livid until he’d seen Frank next and he’d laughed at the story. - they had started dating, and had moved in together about two months ago. 

“Good morning.” Frank’s voice is soft as he speaks, fingers stopping to tap lightly against his spine, and Gerard smiles up at him again in response. 

“It’s too early,” Gerard whines, snuggling into his pillow again, arching slightly into Frank’s touch when he starts to gently massage his muscles. 

“Fucking Christ, Frankie,” he mumbles, pressing his face into the pillow and sighing contentedly. “That feels so good.”

Frank continues with it, not responding to his boyfriend. After a moment, Gerard turns his head to look at him, seeing the soft, sleepy expression in Frank’s face. 

“Still tired? How long did you sleep?”

“Not long,” he mumbles, eyes closing slightly. “Kept getting up all night. It sucked.”

“Aww poor baby,” Gerard coos softly, understanding lighting his features. “C’mere. Lay down with me. Get some sleep baby.”

But he doesn’t lay next to him, just shifts up onto his knees before collapsing on his boyfriend’s back. 

Gerard makes a low sound of surprise, then one of pleasure whenFrank presses a soft kiss against his shoulder. 

He feels Frank smile against his skin before continuing to kiss him. He’s all soft lips and cold lip ring as he moves to kiss the back of his neck, then down his spine til he reaches between his shoulder blades, where he stops to nuzzle into the skin, making a small whining sound as he gets comfortable. 

“Hi,” he mumbles sleepily. 

“Well hello there,” Gerard chuckles softly, stretching out slightly and getting comfortable, himself. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Frank giggles softly nestling into his boyfriend’s back, and Gerard reaches back, making grabby hands at him until he feels soft fingers tangling with his own. 

He smiles as he pulls their twined hands down against the bed, studying their fingers, his own pale ones and Frank’s tattooed ones, stark contrast to each other. He squeezes Frank’s hands lightly, feels Frank’s automatically tighten in response. 

“I’m goin back to sleep.” His voice is slurry with sleep, and Gerard smiles at the sound, eyelids already heavy himself. 

“I know, Frankie. I love you. Get some rest sweetheart.”

“Love you too, Gee. Now hush and let me sleep.” 

He chuckles softly, closing his eyes, the both of them drifting off together as the sun peeks through the blinds next to them, the sound of the city below them fading as the both begin to dream. 


End file.
